Facing My Dream: World Academy
by Elli Seychelles
Summary: Reader wishes she could go to world academy and wakes up in hetalia!
1. The Island of Seychelles

_Okay, so this is my first published hetalia fanfic! I really hope you love it and send me reviews and feedback! _

You stood in front of your best friend Lisa's house, watching as a moving van drove away and some kind of businessman put a sign in next to the door that read '_For sale'__. _You hadn't cared if he saw you cry, you were blind to the world. All you could see was a hand coming out of complete darkness.

Flashback

"It's gonna be okay [name]," Lisa said as she put her arm over my shoulder. You had been trying to keep the tears from falling, you wanted to Lisa to see a smiling face to go with the memory of their last moment together. Unfortunately, all you could do was frown, Lisa tried to cheer you up by talking about how next month you both were going to watch season 3 of hetalia, '_The World Series'_. You couldn't cheer up though, how could you face everyone at school again, I mean you hadn't really been friends with anyone but Lisa. You were an outcast, the only reason you went to things was because of her. "Don't worry, I'll see you before you know it!" And she raced off to the passengers seat of her brother's truck.

End of flashback

'Why?' You thought as you walked the few blocks to your house. 'DAMMIT! What am I good for now?' You kicked a tree, the pain distracting you for a second, "OUCH!" You fell to the ground and lied on your back. 'If only I could go training with Germany, are drinking with Prussia? Even slapping France for the pervert he was?' You looked up at the stars, 'I would love to just lie on the ground and sleep next to Greece and cuddly with one of his cats.'

You remembered how Lisa had showed you this one fan fiction about a school that all of the nations had to go to, even the former nation Prussia, of course you had started calling them by their human names. So, Prussia would be gilbert and Italy Feliciano, Feli for short. Even Russia who would scare the shit out of you, Ivan...

"If only I could go to that school" you mumbled, you hadn't realized that right above you a shooting star had passed. You hadn't realized that God had been watching over the world, and checked on someone, someone lying in the dirt. He took pity on you, and her granted your wish. You fell asleep there, even if you were uncomfortable, you thought maybe you could freeze to death and not have to deal with everything anyone.

The next morning

You felt something poking your foot, something stiff, and pointed. "Ow," you snapped opening your eyes. You sat up and rubbed the place where you had been poked, when something sharp connected with your hand. "OUCH!" You yelled as you looked down and saw a small red crab attached to your index finger. You started screaming random curses as you tried to pry the crab off your poor, poor hand.

You saw a girl running towards you, she wore a long blue sundress, and her hair was in pigtails held by two thick red ribbons. "Shoo!" She shouted at the crab and poked it in the top of its tiny head. It let go and your pain subsided a little, she smiled at you and held her hand out to your unwounded hand. "Are you okay Senorita?" She asked you, pulling you to my feet. You nodded as she looked down at your injured hand, "You're gonna need some first aid for that wound" She started pulling you with her as she started walking across the sandy shore.

'Sandy shore?' You thought, 'how did I get here? What the fuck happened? One minute I'm falling asleep on the way home from Lisa's and the next I'm on some coastline.' You looked at the girl who had saved me, why was she so nice? I hadn't done anything for her. I decided to ask her where I was, "um, do you know where we are?"

"Oh, of course! We're on the island of Seychelles!" She answered excitedly, "I haven't had visitors in a while, not since Lizzy and Yen were here a month ago!" You stared at her, she hasn't seen anyone in a month?

"You haven't seen anyone?" You asked.

"Oh, I have grandpa with me, and I'm not lonely I got Glitter."

"Glitter?"

"Oh her she is now!" She pointed to the water, there was a splashing noise and out came a medium sized dolphin. So... she's kinda weird, isn't she? The dolphin, or should you say glitter, clapped her fins together and splashed around excitedly, you giggled at her. "So, what's your name?" The girl asked me.

"I'm [name]," you replied.

"I'm Elli, actually my nation's name is Seychelles, but don't worry just call me Elli"

"Wait, this is your country?"

"Yeah, I love my island, my culture, even my language!" Elli started spinning as she said this. She had let go of your hand and giggled, "now let's go get that hand patched up, shall we [name]?" Your head nodded, but you were shocked all you could think was, 'Hetalia?'

_Thank you for reading! I can't wait to write the next chapter! Please send me feedback and I'm open for requests for new fanfic ideas! If you want to read even awesomer hetalia fanfic read them from Raindrop Ninja and Karachan Furrimen! And don't forget Warriorlass! The first two are my bffs and we hang out at school all the time! See you next time! And all you Romano Lovers, he's mine!_


	2. Hetalia!

_I'm so sorry but I forgot to say that I don't own Hetalia! I hate myself now... *cries in emo corner* anyway... I hope you like this next one. I DON'T OWN HETALIA!_

_England: We bloody know you git!_

_Me: *tears*_

_Romano: DAMMIT! Don't cry!_

_America: It's okay, I'll cheer you up! Because I'M THE HERO! *hugs you*_

_France: Stupid american..._

'Hetalia?'

You couldn't believe what you were thinking, 'how could I be in hetalia?Hetalia was a Manga and an Anime, how the FUCK could I be here.' You looked down at your hands and You noticed how the light shone on your skin. Sort of like an... anime character.

"Hey, do you have a mirror or reflection of some sort I can use?" You asked Elli, she smiled and nodded. She started running towards what looked to you like a sand dune, following her, You went around it and found a door. It appeared to be some kind of shack/cave home. As You walked inside Elli directed you to another door. You came into a room with a wooden box, the size of a small bath tub. Looking inside, You saw that indeed You were an ANIME CHARACTER! You were shocked for a moment until Elli asked what was wrong.

'This is so freaky!' "I'm fine," You told her.

"You sure you don't want anything? We could go back to my house, I got some food there..." You felt your stomach chirp, 'I guess I am a little hungry...' You nodded and followed her as she left the shack. walking to her house, she pointed out a lot of different sea animals that live here, and the ones You didn't want to mess with. You smiled thinking, about how the island nation Seychelles would hit misbehaving countries with her 'precious' swordfish.

About an hour later, you arrived at what appeared to be a beach house and met a nice old man that was Elli's Grandfather. He smiled at You, and asked if You would be going to World Academy.

"I'm not sure," You said sadly.

"I think they will invite a nice young lady like you there," He said in a wise tone.

"If you say so..."

We went into the house and Elli brought out some tuna sandwiches. "They supposed to be 'bad ass' as Lizzy puts," She explained.

"Who's Lizzy?" You asked searching through the nations names in my head.

"Hungary, Elizabeta~"

"Oh! You mean the girl who always hits Francis and Gilbert with her skillet?"

"Exactly! How did you know?" She exclaimed.

"I.. heard about her from a friend..." You stammered.

"Cool~ Does your friend go to the world meetings?"

"Sort of... no one really talks to her, I don't think she's going to go to them anymore..."You looked at your feet, trying to suppress bad memories. Elli saw that You looked upset and dropped the topic.

"Hey, do you know about the school that Grandpa was talking about?"

"yeah, all the nations have to attend don't they?"

"That's true... but I don't really wanna go..." She said.

"Why not?" You asked.

"I don't think I'll get into the same classes as my friends Lizzy and Viet..." She complained.

"Well, if I go with you, would you be happier?"

"Oui!" Elli exclaimed.

"Then I'll try getting in, I hope the entrance exam isn't too hard..."

"I don't think it is! And I'm sure the teachers will love you!" You nodded and gave her my enthusiasm, You didn't want her to worry anymore then she already was.

_Anyway... my first chapters aren't that long... BUT! I have finally gotten out of my writer's block! I hope I can write more~_


	3. Zoe

_Seychelles: Elli Seychelles doesn't own Hetalia, did I say it right Elli?_

_Me: Yup! Thanks Sey~ *smiles and picks up paper to start writing* _

_I'd like to thank all my reviews and favorites! They've been a great help… Derp~_

A few days past…

Getting ready to go tour World Academy was no easy task, even if You fit into anything that Elli could wear. It's not that you didn't like sundresses… it's just… You didn't like skirts. Your legs were exposed and there was nothing between your legs. So to deal with it, you put on the longest shorts Elli had, a short orange sundress, and a pair of brown AllRounders. Meanwhile, Elli wore a white ruffled sundress with flip flops.

We said goodbye to Elli's grandpa and got on a fishing boat to Africa. You knew that this could all be a dream but you were so psyched! You could actually go and see WORLD ACADEMY! After all that waiting and longing You got off a plane and headed for the Academy. When You got to the school grounds, you found the walls were all brick and a tall elegant authentic gate that read the words: WORLD ACADEMY!

The car parked by the front entrance and You saw mobs of teenagers your own age. You knew that they were probably excited as You, but after getting information about the school from Elli's Grandpa… You knew that only 5% of these kids could get in. Since everyone wanted to keep the personifications of countries a secret, they let a few hundred kids into the school so they could blend in. Since all the personifications had to go though, the school was extremely famous.

Your shy sad became more pronounced, as everyone hurried into the building. You crept behind Elli, hoping that no one would notice You. But You soon found out that everyone was separated by name… and Yours wasn't close to Elli's. You stepped into a classroom of about 35 people and looked for an empty seat. Most of the shy kids had the back seats, and most of the confident ones had the front, so You took a seat in the middle.

Sitting next to You was a scowling girl. She had honeydew blonde hair and forest green eyes. She tapped on her desk with her pencil impatiently. "What's taking so fucking long?" She demanded angrily.

"Maybe there taking so long because there so many people who want to get into the school?" You said thinking aloud. She turned to give you her middle finger, but then got a better look at you.

"What's with the shorts? Isn't it like 50 degrees outside?" She asked you rudely.

"I didn't have any pants…" You said with a mild blush, _'what I wouldn't give for a hoodie right now!'_

"Seriously?! How can a person not have pants?!" She looked over at you with a look of horror.

"I… I just… don't," You said giving her a glare.

"Whoa… calm down now… don't get your panties in a bunch~ Hi, my name's Zoey, but call me Zoe."

"I'm [name]," You said looking down at your feet.

"Well, [name] I have a feeling that we're gonna be kicking some butts together soon~" Zoe said with a look of enthusiasm. Before I could give her a reply though, a bell rang and a teacher walked in.

_If any of you care to know, Zoe is mine, along with Karachan Furrimen's~ This chapter is also small but I'll hurry to update it!_


	4. The FAILED exam (or was it?)

_Prussia: The awesome me has been threatened to be tied to a pool and thrown over a pool of fangirls if I don't clarify that the awesome me nor anything from Hetalia belongs to Elli *cough* nagging *cough* Seychelles_

_Me: That's a good boy~ Now go run off to Raindrop Ninja for your reward~_

_Prussia: What about these ropes? *squirming with ropes wrapped around his arms hands and ankles*_

_Me: I guess you'll just have to HOP to it then ^^_

_Prussia: You sneaky bi- *immediately smacks him with a giant not-so-stuffed bunny*_

_Me: You little idiot you~_

As the Teacher walked in, a teenager slumped along after her. He had short platinum blonde hair -almost white- and blood red eyes, he was an albino. 'Is he some kind of fucking VAMPIRE or something?!' But You saw that he didn't have fangs. He wore an iron black cross, so You figured he was German, but You had never seen him at world meetings. He glanced around the room with a bored look, then smirked as he laid his eyes on Zoe and You. But, that was impossible, he wasn't looking at You, You had never met the vampire. He strutted down in between the desks, his red sweatshirt zipper making a clanking noise as it hit the desks. He appeared to be looking for a seat in the back, but all the desks were taken back there, so he took the one behind You.

'This vampire imposter must be a load of trouble...' You thought irritably. He scouted the chair back with a SCREECH! and sat down with his legs resting on the desk surface. He wiggled his boots and it pulled on your long [hair color] hair. "ow!"

"Is there a problem?" The Teacher asked ignoring the arrogant vampire and narrowing her eyes on You, "There won't be any disruptions, not a peep, do you hear me?" She had walked over to the blackboard and written out 'You shall call me Ms. Coleman.'

"Yes Ma'am, I mean! Yes Ms. Coleman!" You stuttered as everyone stared uncomfortably at You. She gave You a smile that was like I-bet-you're-sorry-to-be-in-this-room-right-now.

Zoe raised her hand, "Mrs. C?"

"It's MS. COLEMAN and NOTHING ELSE!" She snapped, her eyes aflame. She gained her composure again and said, "Yes... Miss Zoella?"

Zoe let a small glare fall onto her cool face, "Do you happen to know when we will start this damn test?" She then smiled with some kind of evil sweetness.

"10:30 sharp! And if I hear any talking or catch anyone cheating, I will have security escort you out of school grounds. I will also personally rip your profile to LITTLE TINY PIECES, is that understood?" Everyone nodded or mumbled a 'yeah.' Ms. Coleman didn't accept this answer though, she snapped, "You will address my yes or no questions with either 'Yes Ms. Coleman' or 'No Ms. Coleman'!"

"Yes Ms. Coleman," the teenagers droned. You looked over at the clock, it was only 10:15, this was going to take forever...

"That's better," she chimed, sounding proud of herself. "This Exam is comprised of six tests, they will be on Science, Math, Social Studies, English Literature, Foreign Languages, and Physical Education. After you all finish the first five tests you will all go down to the gymnasium to take your Physical Education test."

"The first five tests will be taken over a three hour period. Your Science test will be 45 questions, your Math test will have 90, Social Studies will be 45, as will Foreign Language. Your English Literature test will have 45 questions and then a short essay. The Principal has requested me to inform you that only around three of you will pass this exam, on average at least," This caused the room to go into a dead silence. Not a single person breathed in the next minute. We had all known that most of us wouldn't pass, but we had been kind enough to refrain from speaking about it out loud, she had just said it bluntly.

"So what if most of us don't get in~? I never wanted to be here in the first place!" The albino chuckled behind You. You turned around to give him a glare of daggers when a piercing bell rang through the school. Ms. Coleman gave You all a grin and started passing the papers out.

"The test will begin in one minute! The next bell will indicate that test taking has begun, I shall say 'pencils down, please bring up your papers' when the time is up. If you need to sharpen your pencil please do so now. There will be no sneezing, coughing, talking, puking, asking to use the bathroom, or getting up, do you all understand?" Ms. Coleman said.

'No getting up to go to use the bathroom?! No coughing or sneezing?! This is outrageous?!' You were reluctant but You went along with everyone else and droned, "Yes Ms. Coleman." This was going to be a long, hard three hours...

The second bell rang.

~~~~time-skippy~~~~

"Pencils down! Please bring up your papers!" Ms. Coleman called throughout the room from her desk. All the Teenagers grunted or moaned as they got up from the desks and went to hand in the papers. Zoe looked rather, how should You put it... doomed. You glanced at the other Teenagers faces and saw the same look on most of their faces. You probably wore the same expression, you then looked over at the vampire imposter, or should You say albino... he was smirking at You. 'THAT DAMN BRAT!' Your face grew hot with rage!

"What's with you! Is there something on my face or something?" You whispered to the albino, ears steaming.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Sweetheart~ I just wanted to give you some advice, never get your hopes up around here, and you might want to go look in a mirror~" He patted Your head like you were a little lost kid! He then wiped the hand he had patted your head with on his jeans!

"What the hell?!" You raised your voice. Everyone turned to look over at the two of You, Zoe had the look in between pride and horror, closer to the second. Ms. Coleman stood up from her desk and smiled like a cat, it was a very horrid sight. She picked something up from the desk and pressed a button on it, it looked awfully to you like a pager... that's when you heard running footsteps.

Four broad shouldered men came in just then, and each was wearing a badge on their right breast pocket that clearly read: Security. 'oh shit!'

"Take Miss [first name] out, she is over in the middle, wearing the orange sundress~" Your eyes widened so much that they would have popped out of Your skull. The security guards walked over and picked You up by your armpits.

"I can walk myself out!" You yelled as You struggled in their grasp, but they ignored me and started walking me out of the room. You turned your head to glare at Ms. Coleman and the albino, but your eyes fell on Zoe. She was holding YOUR exam papers, you just had to smirk. "I hope you go fuck yourself Mrs. C!" You shouted as you were hauled out.


End file.
